A Kane Adventure
by Serena's-Library
Summary: This story is set 2 months after The Serpent's Shadow. The Kane children are trying to find Setne, and the gods are heavily included having come back to earth. This story is mostly about Sadie and it starts when she is attacked. What happens when Carter knows Sadie is keeping something from him? Sorry if the story sucks it's my first. R & R! this is my first fanfic, please comment.
1. What happened?

C

A

R

T

E

R

I am so bored. It's been six months since we defeated Apophis, and there has been no word on Setne. It felt like everything was worst part was that I was the only one with nothing to do. Zia was visiting the first nome in Egypt, Amos was fulfilling his duties as chief lecture and Walt was practicing his new Anubis powers. I don't get it, I'm the pharaoh, I'm supposed to be leading. Even Sadie was gone. She had gone to some big Magic convention in Britain. It's this big affair, where people invite the best magicians in the world to come and teach a couple of ankle biters, or 'small children' as others call them. They invited her, not me, but whatever.

So i sat in the living room watching a documentary on ancient Egypt. I had just gotten off the phone with Zia who was having just the BEST time. I heard a knock on the door and went over to open it. It was Amos. _This is strange, _I thought. Amos didn't usually come unannounced.

"Amos" I said sounding more like a question than a greeting.

"Hello Carter." He had a sad look on his face and I could tell something was wrong.

"What happened?" I said immediately. By then people had started to gather around.

"Can we talk alone?"

"Amos, what happened?" I demanded.

"It's Sadie."  
"What happened to her?" I said with a strong voice.

Amos started to explain, "The twenty-fourth Nome was attacked. I don't know what happened, the surrounding Nomes have it under lockdown and won't tell anyone what happened.-"

"But I'm the Pharaoh they'll te-"

"Carter this might come as a shock to you but they don't have to tell us anything. They have to protect the people left, t-."

"The people left?"

Carter realized what he meant and was taken aback. What happened to Sadie? Was she okay. His mind was swarming with horrible thoughts. Amos must have realized because his eyes grew to the size of plates and he said, "Carter. she's going to be okay-."

"Going to be?!"

"Carter we won't know until we see her-"

"Then lets go!"

"I told you it's closed off. We just have to wait."

"We have to wait to see if my sister is alive?"

"I don't like this anymore than you do-.''

"Well clearly you don't care otherwise you would be taking this more seriously!"

"Carter-"

"No I'm going i'm going to see if she's okay." With that I opened a portal and jumped through…...Only to come right back to where I was, feeling even worse. Amos was still looking at me.

"As I said before, the surrounding Nomes have that place guarded. Carter, I will do anything I can to figure out what's going on, but for now you need to just sit and wait.

_So I waited._


	2. So What About The Room

Z

I

A

I am having the best time. I have spent the whole day hanging out with my old friends at the house of life. _Yes I do have friends…... just most of them are old and crumbly_. Anyway we spent the day trying to impress each other with the spells we could do. I thought that for hundred year old magicians they would be better and it was not nearly as good as I thought it would be. I thought _I_ did well. Maybe not as good as them but the bar was set a lot lower for me. I just called Carter to tell him just that, but I sensed a hint of annoyance in his voice. I didn't ask because I was worried that what I sensed was true. On a happier note, though, I ran into Amos.

"Hello Amos."

"Hello Zia."

We got to talking about the changes that he and Carter intend to make in the House Of Life, and I brought up a question I had been wanting to ask for many years.

"So what do you plan on doing with the Room of Lost Secrets?"

Amos took a long hard look at me and then with caution asked, "Only House officials are aloud to know about that, and no ones been let in for thousands of years. May I ask how you inquired that piece of private information?"

"Iskandor. Um, he said-well I asked-um-." Judging by the look on Amos's face he did not appreciate me bringing up the topic so I hurried along with my explanation. "Okay so I heard a rumor about the room when I first came here, and did some research on it. Then I asked Iskandor, and he didn't really deny it, so I just figured…." I ended weakly. Not many people scare me but Amos just has that feeling of authority. Not to mention, the fact that he was host Set, the God of Chaos. Those two put together just….Anyway he was still giving me that look.

"Very well. You will not share any of this information with anyone, including Carter." Okay, that made no sense at all. Carter should already know. And if he didn't he should be told. He _is_ the pharaoh after all.

"What? Why can't I tell Carter?" I asked incredulously.

"The other authorities in the house of life and I, have decided that that due to his considerably young age there are some things that we shouldn't disclose to him. After all, he hasn't really been paying much of a responsible role in as pharaoh so far-."

"Carter told me that _you_ weren't allowing him a role-"

"I am giving him as much chances as I can, but he doesn't seem to care unless it involves him going on some huge adventure."In any other situation I would have stricken back with a burning fire, but this was far more important.

"So what do you plan on doing? About the room I mean." Okay so maybe this shouldn't have been my main focus, but I have been curious for years okay!

"The room will stay as it was." He said this calmly, but the message was clear.

" But I thought that you would want to at least share our knowledge. I thought you were better-."

"Zia there is a reason that we have kept this information secret for so long. The things in that room are dangerous and cannot be shown to just any magicians.-"

"Since when am I just _any _magician. Since when is carter just _any_ magician-"

"Zia this is the last time I want to hear of this, and even if you tried to tell Carter there is nothing he can do about it." God he looked mad. "And as for the room, the secret will stay secret." And he just walked off. I had never seen Amos this mad, and I hoped I would never have to see it again.

One thing's for sure I was going to find a way into the Room of Lost Secrets. _But how?_

. . .

I have a plan. I'm going to go into Amos's study and find the keys to the room. If I can get those I can to the room.

As I was walking to the study I ran into one of my 'friends' and he said, "Urgent message from Amos. He said that his niece was attacked and that you should be notified." I nodded to him and he left.

I should feel worried. After all my boyfriends sister, _and_ my friend, is in danger. So then why do I only see opportunity. If Amos is gone the I am able to go through his things as I please.

_Sadie will be fine, _I tell myself, and headed off.


	3. Hopefully

**Since these two don't really have one particular perspective I decided their(Anubis and Walt's) POV would be from third person. Also since it's what Sadie called them I'm referring their POV to just being 'Walt'. **

**HAPPY Easter**

W

A

L

T

Walt = Bold

Anubis = Italic

'Please let me hurt him. Just give me control for one minute, that's all I ask.'

No

Right now Walt/Anubis are listening to a magician, Noah something, pandering about.

"..., Anyway what is it like to be hosting a God?"

"Oh it's lovely." Walt said sarcastically.

See, this magician was known for being a bit thick-headed….and horrible at magic. Not to mention that he sucks up to anyone above him just to win favor. Right now, Walt had the pleasure of his company.

"So is it true you decide to host a god for girl?" He seemed to think the very idea was ridiculous. Then he added, "And that really worked?"

Walt decided this was the time to end this conversation.

"So I have to go talk to Amos, but it's been great speaking with you."

"Oh, I'll come with." Noah(?) said excitedly. I sighed. It's times like this when he truly misses the sanctity of Brooklyn House. People are much more accepting there. You see, after we defeated Apophis, news that he decided to eternally host a god, traveled fast. And lets just say some of the more traditional magicians didn't exactly support that decision. After a few minutes of horrid badgering a man came out from behind the corner and asked to speak with me alone. Happily I said yes and practically skipped away from Noah.

Sadly, my happiness was misguided because what he told me then terrified me to my core.

. . .

I ran. I needed to find Amos and get back to the Twenty-First Nome. With any luck Sadie will be there waiting for me. I ran to Amos's study and glanced in the ajar door. Seeing he wasn't in there I almost ran past but realized I had seen someone in it. I swerved backwards swiftly and opened the door all the way to see Zia rifling in some stuff.


End file.
